The Wizardly Creed
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What if James had an affair with a Native American woman? What if that woman gave birth to a young boy who was raised by the Master Assassin of the Italian Assassin's from 1500? What happens when that boy goes to Hogwarts and starts to train the wizards to become Assassin's? Find out! OC x Luna x Hermione. Harry x Ginny. Ron bashing!
1. Ezio's new journey

I own nothing of Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter. They both belong to Ubisoft and J.K. Rowling respectively. However, I do want to point out that I own the character, Catori Tsagina. While he was raised by Ezio Auditore de Firenze, he is my own character, as he is a creation of mine. He is based off me, but is not me in many ways. Regardless, this is my first HP/ AC crossover, and I hope that you guys enjoy. If you want to critique my work, please do so, but not in any negative way or manner. Let's get this started.

-V

* * *

James Potter had finished tucking in his shirt when the woman laying in bed stirred. Her dark raven hair spread across her back as she shifted. She rolled over, her piercing brown eyes gazing at him sleepily. She let out a yawn, stretching as the covers fell down to reveal perky and supple breasts, a toned stomach and tanned skin tone. She got up, walking over to him as she nuzzled him. "Do you have to go, James?"

James regarded her briefly, before he kissed her on top of the head, "Yes, Amayeta, I do. I have to get back to Sirius and Remus. They'll be expecting me soon. I'll contact you soon. I promise." He kissed her once more, before apparating out of the apartment, heading back towards London and leaving the Native American in her country-side house alone. The woman in question, Amayeta sighed, pressing a hand to her slightly swollen stomach. She was expecting a child, one that was of James's loins, but she could not have him. He was to be married within the month to a Lilly Evans. James and her met in a pub as horrible as that sounded, before a relationship bloomed between then. She knew that they could not be more than fuck buddies, but she wanted the embrace of a real man. Someone she could call hers forever, instead of being alone. She showered, rinsing off the smell of sex from her body, before going out to her wardrobe. Grabbing her normal attire, she ran her hand over the worn fabric that had helped her in many of the battles she had been affronted with in her lifetime.

Two blades were laying on her nightstand, to which she strapped to her arms, testing that they worked. She traveled to her laptop, reading the information of a certain Templar, before donning her hood and leaving the house, intent on killing the target that took her family away from her.

There had been a war going on between two factions for centuries. Ever since the ancient times in Jerusalem in 1191 by the master assassin Altair Ibn'La'Ahad, heading forward into the Renaissance era with Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the Master Assassin of the Italian Brotherhood, well into the colonial era with Connor Kenway, an Native American assassin that was bred from a native woman and an Englishman. Now the war had caught up with them, the Assassin's slowly losing the battle, overwhelmed by the increasing Templar forces. She needed guidance and help, but no one would hear her plea. Or so she thought.

* * *

The Master Assassin of the Italian Brotherhood set down the Apple of Eden, quietly speaking, "No. I shall keep you here. I have had enough adventure for a lifetime. It is time for me to retire and relax." Dropping his sword and bracers, he turned, his brown eyes gazing upon the remains of Altair, whom had died centuries before. He sniffed slightly, turning to walk out of Altair's library and final resting place. The room exploded into light, as the one known as Minerva appeared.

"I am sorry, Ezio. But you are not going to retire or relax. You are needed elsewhere, centuries ahead of your time. If you wish for the Assassin's to not be wiped out, nor for everything you have fought for to be for nothing, then you will listen." Minerva gazed at Ezio, flickering slightly as she was just a projection of her thoughts before she died. Ezio gazed up at her, narrowing his eyes from underneath his hood. Centuries ahead from his time? The Assassin's being wiped out? What could be so horrible that would cause the Assassin's to go extinct and the Templar's to win? "You are about to be transported away from here. I suggest you grab your bracers and weapons, for you will need them." She then proceeded to show various images of the vehicles of the time period, what other weapons they had to deal with. She spoke one last time, "As soon as you arrive at the destination, go find a woman named Amayeta Tsagina, then she will lead you to a man named Sirius Black. You are to keep him and her safe, and then start rebuilding the Assassin's. They need you Ezio. Do not let us down." She faded away, leaving Ezio to hurriedly grab his weapons. He paid no heed to her, not believing her. He rushed towards the exit, towards Sofia, only for a portal to open up, sucking him into it. The Master Assassin of the Italian Brotherhood passed out due to the strain time travel put on his body, landing onto the bed of Amayeta Tsagina.

The woman in question turned around, not expecting a portal to open up from her ceiling and a man drop out onto her bed. She rushed over, her hidden blades ready as she pulled back the hood. She gasped, her eyes wide in shock. The man in front of her was supposed to be dead, long before now. What was he doing here? How was he here? The room spun, as she grabbed a hold of the wall to steady herself. The man on her bed was Ezio Auditore de Firenze, and she didn't know it, but she would soon be trusting her life within his hands by the end of July. Things were about to get complicating for the Assassin/Templar War, and it was going to be interesting for the Wizarding World.

* * *

I tried. I don't know how this first chapter is going to turn out. If you guys like it, then great! If you guys want to help me make it better, then fantastic! Regardless, leave a review!

-V


	2. The Birth and Death of an Assassin

I own nothing of Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter. They both belong to Ubisoft and J.K. Rowling respectively. However, I do want to point out that I own the character, Catori Tsagina. Leave a like for chapter 2!

-V

* * *

The months passed with the child growing within Amayeta. She soon retired from her life as an Assassin, taking care of Ezio whom remained unconscious. Then on April 19, 1978 two things happened. Ezio awoke from his coma, and Amayeta went into labor.

Ezio's eyes snapped open, as he sat up within the bed. He had no idea where he was, only that he was in a century several ahead of his own. His head throbbed, as he weakly called out, "Hello?"

A woman opened the door, bringing in a glass of water and a damp rag. She patted Ezio's forehead, the cold sensation of the rag cooling him down. He took the water gratefully and drank it in one gulp before he coughed slightly. "So you're awake."

"Yes, I am. The woman in the temple...Minerva. She said that I had unfinished business to do and a boy to help raise. I assume that the child you are carrying is the boy." Ezio spoke softly, gazing at the woman. She was almost ready to pop, being 9 months along already. Her water was looking ready to break anytime soon. "Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ezio Auditore..."

"de Firenze." They finished in unison. Amayeta nodded, "I know who you are, Sir Ezio. You are the Assassin from the Renaissance, building a Brotherhood in Italy and eventually rose to the rank of Master Assassin, leading the guild to greatness. However it is recorded that shortly in 1501 you disappeared. I would assume that is what happened at the temple? Wait wait, what temple?"

"Altair's library." Ezio replied, watching her eyes grow wide. "Yes, I have seen the inside of his library, which held nothing but the Apple of Eden, and the remains of the legendary assassin, holding the last memory key I needed. It is a long and complicated story. But who are you, miss?"

"I am Amayeta Tsagina, a Native American Assassin." She replied as if it were a simple statement. She frowned slightly, "Well, used to be an Assassin. I retired as you can see because of this boy." She patted her stomach. "He should be along anytime now, and I'm hoping to raise him far away from here. Away from all the madness." She whispered.

Ezio gazed at her , slightly confused. "The Templar and Assassin war has been waged since Altair's time, since my time...what makes you think you'll be able to escape it once you have the baby?"

"I'll drop off the radar, so to speak. Besides, if anything else I'll give the baby to a friend of mine and I'll disappear completely." She shrugged, knowing it sounded highly impossible, even to her.

"And who is this friend of yours, Amayeta?" Ezio asked.

"His name is Sirius Black, and he is one of us." She replied shortly. After James had married Lily, she had taken comfort in Sirius, whom had watched out for her and protected her. He was an Assassin as well, but he was an amateur and still learning the ropes. The life of the Assassin and Templar's had been kept away from James and Lily, as they had enough to worry about on their plate with the baby and the impending threat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"The one as Minerva told me to find him. To save him, but she did not say from what." Ezio said, utterly confused. If this Sirius Black was alive and well, then what did he need saving from?

Amayeta got up, rushing to the fireplace. She hurriedly threw some form of ash into the fire, calling out, "12 Grimmauld Place!" Ezio watched in wonder as the ashes lit into a orange flame, suddenly a head appeared within the logs. Ezio was about to call out in surprise and get some water to save the head, but Amayeta had already began to speak, "Sirius! Sirius, are you there?"

"Yes Amayeta, I'm here. What is it?" Came the reply of one Sirius Black, as he gazed at her. His eyes flickering to the side, he noted Ezio and he whispered, "Is that...Amayeta, is that Ezio Auditore de Firenze? He's supposed to be dead!"

"Yes, but I am not, Mr. Black. The one who came before, Minerva had me transported to this time period. She told me of the weapons, transportation and that I was to save you and Amayeta from some great evil. She did not tell me when this evil was to occur, but said I need only save you two."

Sirius nodded, "May I come over, Amayeta?" Seeing her nod, his head vanished. Suddenly green flames filled the fireplace before Sirius Black stepped out of the fire, gazing around. Ezio stared at him in shock. How did he magically get from wherever he was to here? It made no sense to the aging man, and it gave him a headache. Sirius approached, holding out his hand. "Sirius Black at your service, Ezio."

Ezio shook his hand before asking the only question on his mind, "How did you do that?"

Sirius simply grinned and replied as if stating the sky was blue, "Magic."

"Magic? How did you come about this magic?"

Sirius looked at him before realizing that the man in front of him was from the Renaissance and the 1500's. He would have no idea what magic was. So he set out to tell the Assassin of what magic was, who possessed it and how to use it. After the long and lengthy explanation, he sucked in a breath, "And that is what magic is. Hell, you might be a wizard yourself. Want to find out?"

Ezio shook his head no and he began to explain himself. "As of right now, I want to only retire and relax. But since that is not an option, I will get to work on protecting you two, and building a Brotherhood here. Wherever we are."

"Why Ezio, you are in America. More specifically, you are in Forest Park, Oklahoma, United States of America." Amayeta replied, a smile on her face. It did not phase Ezio, as he was too busy trying to take in all the information that was just given to him. Wizards, Witches, America, Magic. He groaned, rubbing his head. It was going to be a long time before he retired.

The following week went by, with Ezio training Sirius in all that he knew, while Sirius taught Ezio more about magic. Eventually the Assassin agreed to go find out if he was indeed magical or not. Seeing that he was, they then took him to Ollivander's Wands in Diagon Alley, which surprised Ezio even more. He realized that by the time he learned all he needed to know, he would be at least 20 years older than he was already. His wand eventually came to be 11 inches, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair, mixed with an eagle feather, the wood made from oak. After that, Sirius began with the basic first year spells, teaching him all he needed to know. And that is when Amayeta's water broke.

Sirius was currently teaching Ezio some second year spells, when a cry came from the kitchen. He and Ezio rushed downstairs to find the female leaning against the counter, breathing hard. Gazing downward, Ezio and Sirius saw water surrounding the female. 'It's time, isn't it?" Ezio muttered to himself. Sirius heard him and nodded, as they quickly prepared for the birth of Amayeta's baby boy. Realizing they had no time to go to a hospital of any sort, Sirius laid Amayeta down onto the couch, a home birthing about to commence.

Sirius prepared everything he needed for the baby, while Ezio sat beside Amayeta and held her hand. "It's going to be alright, Amayeta." Sirius said gently, as he looked at her. "Ready? Okay, one, two, three, push!" She let out a yell and began to push. "Okay, come on, keep pushing." She continued to push, all the while squeezing Ezio's hand. His hand was being squeezed very hard, the pregnant woman practically about to break it. He said nothing however, as he continued to be there for her. "Okay, keep pushing. I see the head." She gave several more yells, continuing to push. Soon it was all over, as cries filled the living room. She let out a sigh, trying to catch her breath. Sirius held a healthy baby boy, quickly cleaning off any fluid and cutting the umbilical chord, as he smiled. "Completely healthy in every way. Have you figured out a name?"

"Yes, I have. Catori Wolfram Tsagina-Black." She said, a smile threatening to split her face. Sirius grinned at her, before leaning over to kiss her. Ezio looked away as the two kissed, knowing that Sirius planned to propose as soon as the baby was born. "The name means The Spirit of the Wolf-Raven." Amayeta explained.

"Why the raven?" Ezio asked curiously.

"Because Sirius is the wolf, and I am the raven." She said, a small smile on her face. "I am tired, Sirius. May I rest?" Ezio and Sirius gazed down at her, only to see that her skin tone was paler than normal, and the light that usually shone in her eyes was dimmer.

"Ezio. Can you take Catori?" Sirius asked, realizing what was happening to his beloved raven. Ezio took the baby, heading upstairs. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, Sirius's mournful cry reached his ears. His heart felt heavy, as he just failed Minerva in protecting Amayeta. She had just left this world, the strain from the various battles as an Assassin and childbirth too much for her body. He continued to the bedroom, rocking the baby back and forth in an attempt to quiet him, as the baby had just began crying. Sirius's sobs continued for hours, until they finally quit. He came into the room, looking like hell. Tear stains were still glistening on his cheeks, and it seemed that the only thing that would be keeping him going was Catori. He silently approached Ezio, whom embraced him in a brotherly hug. Sirius trembled slightly, before clearing his throat. "Ezio...you'll help me bury her, won't you?"

"Yes, Sirius, I will. But what of Catori?"

"I'll take care of him and we'll continue to train and hone your wizardly abilities. Do not worry. Besides, death is part of being an Assassin." He said, a small weak smile crossing his face.

"That may be the case, but that doesn't mean we have to continue to train. We can stop for a while."

"No!" He said firmly. "We can't...She would want us to continue." He whispered.

"Alright, Sirius. Alright. We'll continue to train." Ezio said quietly, as he gazed over at Catori who was sleeping peacefully. It was now up to him to protect Catori and Sirius, even if it cost him his life. He let out a deep sigh, thinking that the life of an Assassin was too deadly, filled with too much death and heartache.

* * *

Well, Amayeta is dead, and now it's up to Sirius and Ezio to raise Catori. What do you think should happen when Voldemort takes James and Lily's life? Will Sirius and Ezio make it to Harry in time before Hagrid gets him? Find out next time on the Wizardly Creed!

-V


	3. The Life and Times of Harry and Catori

I own nothing of Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter. They both belong to Ubisoft and J.K. Rowling respectively. However, I do want to point out that I own the character, Catori Tsagina. Leave a like for chapter 3!

-V

* * *

Two years had passed since Catori's birth, the baby learning how to crawl, walk, run, and talk the very limited words he knew. However, July 31, Catori's half brother, Harry Potter was born. The two boys spent much of their time together, playing and guiding each other. James was surprised when Sirius showed up with a child, and held his shock when he realized whose baby it was. Amayeta's and his, even though he was with Lily at the time. However, he allowed the relationship between the two boys to grow, knowing that he had a right to the child and Harry. Catori was technically his child, even though he was married to Lily by that time. Life was good, and Ezio was eventually introduced to James and Lily as Amayeta's grandfather, and that made him family, since Sirius and Amayeta were to be married before Amayeta died.

July 31, 1981, The Potters, Sirius and Ezio were sitting down to dinner. The boys were fast asleep within their cribs, peace filled throughout the house. James and Lily were sitting down at the table, while Sirius and Ezio were checking on the children. Ezio was the caretaker of Catori until he was ready to leave the nest of his tutelage and start his own journey as an Assassin. While Sirius was the boy's father, he understood what Ezio could teach him while the boy was growing up. Sirius and Ezio traveled downstairs, "Alright you two. We'll be back from Grimmauld Place 12 within the next ten minutes. Stay safe." The Assassin's quickly appariated out, and as soon as Sirius and Ezio left, chaos ensured.

James and Lily were finished putting up the dishes, making their way upstairs to check on the children, when the front door blew off it's hinges. James turned, his wand already in his hand. He knew this day was coming, and he knew he would probably die here. There was a dark wizard whom was rising to power, graduated from Hogwarts years prior to him. His name was to not be said, but he, Sirius, Ezio, Lily and Dumbledore knew him as Voldemort. "Lily! He's here! He's here! Grab the boys and go! I'll try to hold him off!" He quickly readied himself, watching as his wife rushed upstairs, the last thing he saw of her was her fiery red hair, whipping behind her as she went to get the kids.

James turned, quickly yelling in succession, "Bombarda! Expelliarmus, Reducto!" Watching as the streams of light were deflected, he gulped. The last thing he saw before the green light hit him and ended his life, would be the snake like red eyes underneath the hood of the black cloak that covered Voldemort. He dropped to the ground, as Voldemort crossed over his body, heading upstairs.

Lily quickly locked the door shut with the most powerful locking charm she knew, but she doubted it would hold against the Dark Lord's magic. She turned, her green eyes locking with Harry's, his eyes matching her own in color and warmth. He then turned to Catori, as the elder baby crawled in front of him, as if to protect him. Lily's lips curved into a sad, broken smile as she cradled both babies within her arms one last time. She placed them back down into the crib, as she turned to the doorway. Voldemort had just blown the door off it's hinges like the front door. She stood in front of the babies, her wand at the ready.

"Step away, woman!" He hissed out.

"No. Take me instead! Do not harm the children! Take me!" She pleaded.

"Step away! Filthy little mudblood! Step away!" He ordered, his serpentine eyes narrowed into slits.

"No!" She raised her wand, about to say an incantation, only for the killing curse, the Avada Kedavra to hit her directly into the chest. She slumped in front of the crib, her eyes wide open and glossy. Voldemort stepped in front of the crib, eyeing the two children. To his knowledge, the Potters only had one child, Harry. Who was the other one? Why was he here, and whom was he kin to? He shrugged it off, raising his wand to deliver the final blow.

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed out, the green beam of light hitting Harry Potter head on. Instead of killing him, the curse exploded outward, destroying Voldemort's body, the house with it. Catori pushed Harry over, trying to protect him with his own body. A loud crack entered the area, followed by a few cries. Sounds of running feet echoed around the remains of the house. Panting, some wheezing, coughing as well.

"Are they safe?" Ezio asked.

"The children are. But James and Lily...they're dead." Sirius choked out. The last people he had considered family were now dead. He would consider Ezio family, but he was more of a mentor than anything. He quietly approached the crib, as he saw Harry and Catori crying as loudly as their little lungs would let them. Harry sported a lightning bolt scar across his forehead, and Catori featured a single scratch above his eye. He seemed fine, the eye still working. Sirius hoped that Catori would not go blind because of the cut. He scooped up the children within his arms, leaning against Ezio as if suddenly drained of energy. "Come on. Let's go home." Ezio quietly appariated them out of the remains, the horror that occurred at the Potter house would echo for Harry for the next 16 years.

The two quietly left for Grimmauld Place No. 12, the only remaining blood of the Potters within their arms.

* * *

_8 years later..._

"Come on, Catori. You too, Harry. You're almost there." Ezio's voice said from above. Ever since the boys could walk and run, his training for them had begun. He was teaching them the ways of the Assassin's, from running, climbing, stealth, escape, and stealing. He had not yet taught them about the assassination techniques and weapons, for Sirius wanted to keep Harry away from it. He knew that he couldn't stop Ezio from training Catori, for that's what Minerva instructed him to do, but he would keep Harry out of it. He was James and Lily's boy, and while Catori was Harry's half-brother, Sirius felt it better to keep at least one of them from the life of an Assassin.

"But Uncle Ezio," Harry whined, "we're tired."

"And hungry!" Catori piped in. The scar on his eye had healed slightly, leaving a permanent discoloration and jagged line. Harry's scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, although he had no idea how he got it. Ezio and Sirius said he got it from an accident a long time ago.

"You'll get to eat and rest after you reach the top." Ezio said sternly. He knew they were kids, but he needed to train them in all he knew, especially Catori. If the young child was to take on the mantle of an Assassin, and build up the Assassin's at Hogwarts, Catori would need to have years of training.

Catori grunted slightly, his hand reaching up to grab the edge of a windowsill. The edge slippery, he didn't know if he could make it up or not. His feet were planted safely within some footholds on the wall. He gazed down to see Harry slowly inching his way up. Catori shook his head and continued to climb. He knew Harry could make it. The boy's hand grasped the edge of the rooftop, as he pulled himself up. Ezio helped him, while he peered over the edge. Sirius was down below, watching to catch Harry if the boy fell.

"Come on Harry, you're almost there! You can do it!" He encouraged. While he wanted Harry to take no part of the Assassin's, he allowed Ezio to train him in climbing, stealth, stealing, running, and escaping simply because they were good skills to have. Skills that could save your life.

Harry climbed up, and upon reaching the rooftop edge, he slipped. He let out a small cry, gravity beginning to take control of the situation. His body tilted downward, but suddenly he stopped. Catori had his hand clasped on Harry's forearm, stopping his movement. However the boy was struggling to pull him up, so Ezio helped him. The boys safely on the rooftop, Ezio nodded. "Alright, now you can go eat and relax. Was that so hard?"

"Yes." The boys answered in unison, Harry sporting a pout. Catori's mouth was drawn into a thin line, as he gazed up at Ezio.

"What's the point of this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why do we hafta do this?" Catori asked.

Ezio kneeled down, his bones groaning in protest. He ignored them as he looked both boys in the eye. "This training will help you later on in life. Eventually it will get to be like breathing; a second nature. It will come naturally, and it will possibly help you out of tight situations or when you're in trouble. Now come on, let's go get something to eat for you two. You guys did multo bene." While teaching them the skills of an Assassin, he was also teaching them Italian.

"Grazie." Came the reply from both boys as they hurried downstairs. Ezio watched them leave, as he stood up. He looked up at the darkened clouds, a frown on his face. He knew his time was drawing near, but he felt as if he didn't have enough time. He sniffed, as he followed the boys downstairs.

* * *

The next two years flew by, with Harry gaining his acceptance letter into Hogwarts, his wand being 11 inches and holly, the core being from a phoenix feather. The feather being from the same phoenix that also gave a feather to it's brother wand...Voldemort's wand. While Catori wasn't going to Hogwarts just yet, he received a wand from Ollivander's, the same as Harry did. Catori's wand was 10 inches and elk, the core being crushed wolf fang. On the end of his wand, on the handle more precisely, Ezio gave him the feather of an Eagle, claiming that it would help him to stay on the path of the Assassin's, the path he and Ezio were on.

While Harry was off at Hogwarts, Ezio and Catori were traveling the world, going to the States, Australia, Japan, Canada and back again to London, training and honing Catori's skills. The years passed, with Harry gaining friends such as Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and others within the Gryffindor house. He was following within his parents footsteps, and within his first year, he became the Quiddith seeker, and helped thwart Voldemort to gain the Philosopher's Stone with the help of Hermione and Ron.

His second year consisted of students being petrified, more trouble with his rival named Draco Malfoy who was in Slytherin, and the rumors of Harry being a parsletongue which was the ability to speak to snakes. While this part was true, the next part of this rumor was that Harry was descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. Sirius disproved this rumor by showing Harry his family tree, which revealed that he was in no way related to Salazar Slytherin. How Harry got the skill, he wasn't sure and neither was Harry. It surely wasn't inherited.

His third year went without much of a trouble, except for the fact that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. They helped save a hippogriff named Buckbeak, to which Sirius took him and brought him home, renaming him Weatherwings.

And now it was the summer of his third year, and next term his fourth year would start. This year would be the worst of all, including much death, fighting and training. Catori was set to return, as he described in his letters to Harry and Sirius, and that his training was almost complete with Ezio. All that Ezio knew, he was teaching Catori. Soon his training would be complete, and it was up to Catori to make his own choices as an Assassin.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter?

-V


	4. The Death of Ezio and the Dark Mark

I own nothing of Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter. They both belong to Ubisoft and J.K. Rowling respectively. However, I do want to point out that I own the character, Catori Tsagina. Leave a review for chapter 4!

-V

* * *

Harry Potter was currently asleep within his bedroom of Grimmauld Place No. 12, a nightmare filling his head.

In the dream, there was an old man, traveling up to a manor atop of a hill. _The sign above the house read 'Riddle Manor' which made Harry twitch in his sleep. The old man had a lantern in hand, going towards a light in the room of the upper floor. There had been much arguing and screaming from the manor, the neighbors down in the village complaining about it. The caretaker whose name was Thomas was to take care of it. He was sixty-five years old, declining in health due to being a chain smoker for most of his life. He was sure that his end was near, certain that he was developing lung cancer. Regardless, Thomas reached the top step, as whispering entered his field of hearing. _

_"Is it almost ready? The plan?" A voice hissed out. _

_"Yes m'lord, it's almost ready." A hushed voice responded. _

_"Good, good! All we need now is the boy! Are you sure you can do this?" _

_"Yes m'lord, I'm sure." The other voice spoke once more. _

_Thomas peered through the doorway, the small crack of light giving him limited view. All he saw was a fireplace, a chair, and a man kneeling in front of the chair. He was about to barge in, when something slithered across his foot. Almost crying out, he looked down to see a giant boa slither it's way inside, crawling up the side of the chair, hissing repeatedly. _

_"Ah, it seems we have a visitor, as Nagai as said. Wormtail, why don't you give him a proper greeting?" The voice hissed out._

_Before Thomas could back away or react, the door was thrown open, the male kneeling beside the chair standing up and glaring at him. "Wait, I meant no harm. I just wanted to tell you to keep it down." He said quietly, scared for his life._

_"Keep it down eh? Very well. We'll keep it down." The voice hissed from within the chair. "Wormtail!" He ordered._

_The small, cowardly man known as Wormtail raised a stick and uttered two words that made no sense to Thomas. "Avada Kedavra!" Suddenly, as if some sort of light trick or something off the telly, a green beam left the stick, hitting Thomas directly in the chest. The lantern within his hand shattered to the ground, his body landing with a thump. _

_"Nagai, dinner." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes gleaming as he gazed at the fire. While he was still very weak, he had a baby like appearance, still able to give orders, and that's all he needed. The snake, Nagai slithered over to Thomas' dead body and began to devour him. _

Harry awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, gazing at the clock. It blurrily read 4:30 AM. He let out a groan, the nightmare soon fleeing his mind. His best friend Ron Weasley was currently snoring from within his bed. The door soon opened up, as a girl with bushy hair, brown eyes and a button nose entered. Hermione Granger quietly turned on the light, blinding Harry momentarily. "Harry, c'mon! It's time! Sirius is going to give us that trip he was talking about for weeks. C'mon! You too Ronald! Get up, get up!"

Ron murmured something incoherently in his sleep, turning over. Hermione simply shot a small shocking spell towards him, promptly having him roll onto the floor and out of bed. He glared up at Hermione for being woken up so rudely, muttering, "G'morning to you too, Hermione." She smiled sarcastically, hands on her hips as she waited for the boys to get ready. As soon as they were shuffling around and moving, she departed. "Blood girls mate, I swear." He ran a hand through his ginger red hair, his face speckled with freckles.

Harry shrugged, getting dressed. The two quickly traveled downstairs, meeting up with Hermione, the rest of the Weasley family which consisted of Ginny who was the youngest and the only girl, Fred and George the two twins, and Percy Weasley, who was one of the oldest and Head Boy at Hogwarts. Sirius looked up from his newspaper, nodding to Harry and Ron in greeting. "Everyone ready then? Fantastic! Everyone, gather round, gather round!"

"What's going on, Sirius?" Harry asked, sleep still filling his brain.

"That's simple Harry, remember that trip I told you about?" Seeing his godson nod, Sirius continued, "Well, it starts today. So I want everyone to grab ahold of this portkey, and prepare to travel!" He let out a bark like laugh, holding out a boot. "Come on guys, we haven't all day. The portkey is activated, and we only have a small window of opportunity before it leaves!" Soon hands were placed upon the boot, and with a loud _crack_ Grimmauld Place No. 12 was soon empty minus the house elf named Kreacher.

* * *

The group quickly and painfully landed on top of a hill. Hermione and Ginny were helped up by a man unknown to Harry. He gazed over at him, and the male stepped forward. "Harry Potter, my name is Cedric Diggory. I'm a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts." Harry shook his hand, knowing he had seen him from somewhere.

"Cedric." Harry smiled slightly, as he saw Hermione and Ginny sporting two faint blushes on their cheeks. He rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius, "Where exactly are we going, Sirius?"

"Why, to the World Cup, of course!" He responded cheerily. Everyone in the group cheered or gasped out in surprise. "I told you it would be magnificent." He winked, as they began to make their way to the World Cup grounds. Eventually they arrived, wizards and witches hustling and bustling in and out of crowds. They were always moving, going from Point A to Point B. "Come on then guys, to our tent." Sirius led the way, the leader of the pack.

While Harry was gazing around, he thought he saw two men to the left of him, one donned in a white beaked hood, the other in a grey. Before he had time to get a closer look, they were gone. Thinking he was imagining things, Harry made his way to the tent, following his group. "So, how did you get the tickets?"

"Oh, I've had them for a while. Arthur and I thought it would be a good idea before term starts, so here we are." He responded, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I do believe it's going to be fantastic!" Hermione said, gleaming. "Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Of course. And Ron?" Harry turned, seeing his best friend stuffing his face. He rolled his eyes, smirking, "I think Ron agrees too, Hermione." The group shared a laugh, before they all began to put away their bags and such.

Soon the Quidditch match they all were waiting for was upon them. The group quickly made their way to the stands, encountering two unsightly people that they didn't want to run into: Draco and Lucius Malfoy. The elder, upon seeing Harry stopped him with his cane that held a snake's head for the handle. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Pleasure to see you here. Surprised actually. Wasn't sure if you had enough money for your friends." He then let his silver eyes linger towards Hermione and the Weasley's who promptly glared at him.

"Father's gotten us tickets to sit next to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!" Draco boasted, puffing his chest out.

"Don't gloat Draco," his father reprimanded, "we do not want to make the less fortunate jealous."

"We'll have you know, Lucius, "Sirius said coolly, "that we have the highest seats in the stands. Who needs to sit next to the Fudge when we can see the action up close and personal?" Leaving the two Malfoy's to let the information sink in, the group continued on their way towards their seats. As soon as they were seated, they began to join within the cheers and whoops that filled the stadiums. Very shortly, wizards on broomsticks rushed past them, barely passing their heads.

"It's the Irish!" The twins called out.

"There's Troy!" Fred said, pointed.

"And Barlett, and Merain!" George exclaimed. Firecrackers filled the air to form a leprechaun, which promptly began to dance.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Sirius cried out, grinning!

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, pointed at the lead man, who was flying quite fast.

"That sis is the best seeker in the world!" Fred and George replied. "Viktor Krum!"

His face plastered on a big screen of sorts, his name was soon being chanted by everyone within the crowd.

Cornelius Fudge stepped forward, as he began to speak, "Good evening, as Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you, to the finals of the 422 Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" With that, he shot out a little ball of light that gave a small boom, signalling the match had started.

Harry and Sirius watched with anticipation, as did everyone else in the group. Eventually the Bulgarians won, the fans of the Irish calling out in disappointment. However, the Belgians were celebrated on high, especially Krum who was doing a victory lap on his broomstick. He did several tricks, causing girls to scream out in excitement, swooning at him.

Harry looked over, gazing at Sirius. He wasn't looking at the match anymore, despite it being over. He was gazing down. Harry followed his gaze, his eyes landing four rows down, towards the two same people he saw earlier. The one in the grey nodded up at Sirius, who nodded back, before the two disappeared. "Sirius, was that who I think it was?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, Harry." Sirius said quietly. "Right now, let's just enjoy our stay here." He squeezed Harry's shoulder, as they began to cheer and hoop and holler.

Soon, everyone departed to their tents, where the celebrations still continued. Fred and George were making fun of Ginny and Ron's fascination of Krum, singing some sort of serenade. Harry and the others joined in, and that's when the screaming started. "Sounds like their having fun." Fred stated.

"That's not celebrating. That's fear." Arthur responded, as he and Sirius drew their wands. Everyone rushed out of the tents, wands at the ready only to see several wizards in dark cloaks, setting fire to tents and wizards alike. Arthur and Sirius cast worried glances at each other, before they burst into action. "Fred, George, protect your sister!" 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three get the others and anyone else you can to the tree line! Go! Now!" Harry knew when Sirius was being serious, and this was it. He quickly nodded to his godfather, as the 'Golden Trio' began to escort them to the tree lines. Hermione let out a scream, when several men blocked their path. They were wielding swords in one hand, wands in the other. Suddenly, two knives entered the mens chest, causing them to drop immediately. The two men from before rushed forward, hidden blades at the ready.

"Who are they?" Ron shouted, ducking under a curse that set fire to the tent behind him. He, Hermione and Harry watched as the two men quickly dispatched of the men blocking their path.

Although Harry knew who they were, he pushed his friends towards the tree lines, "Doesn't matter. Let's keep moving!" They rushed forward, a random spell hitting the ground near them and exploding, sending the teens flying backwards. Harry landed on his back, breath knocked out of him. His vision blurred, he watched as several men and wizards surrounded Ron and Hermione, swords and wands drawn. He reached for his wand, trying to grasp it so he could help.

The man in the white hood appeared, stabbing one in the back. He quickly ducked under a spell, sending a Bombarda in retaliation. Parring with his sword, he kicked one of the men away from Hermione and Ron. He quickly threw several throwing knives, watching as they embedded themselves within the men with accuracy. He quickly helped them up, before he held out his hand towards Harry. Harry grasped his wrist, as the man pulled Harry up. "Good to see you in one piece." The man spoke lowly.

"You too, Catori." Harry nodded to him.

"Still have your skills?" He asked. Harry nodded once more. "Good, you'll need them for this year." Catori remarked, pulling Harry behind him as he slid his hidden blade into the skull of a Templar. "Go now, to the trees! Me and Ezio will meet you there!" Harry rushed off, running in sync with Hermione and Ron.

"Seriously, who are they?!" Ron asked, as they continued to run.

"Doesn't matter!" Harry answered again. "You'll find out soon." They made it to the tree line, meeting up with Ginny, the twins and Percy. Arthur and Sirius were obviously still fighting. Gazing out from behind the trees, Harry saw a spectacular sight.

In the middle of the battlefield there were at least twenty or so Templar's, plus the fifteen dark wizards. Ezio was countering and sending back spells, slowly being closed in on. Catori was off to the right, handling his own against several of them. The younger male turned, seeing Ezio finish off the rest of them. "You all right, Catori?" The elderly man shouted. Catori nodded, and attempted to make his way towards him. "Get down!" Catori dropped, barely dodging the sickly green curse. Ezio rolled out of the way, sending back a Reducto. The dark wizard flew off his feet, slamming into a tree. Before he could get back up, Catori watched as his mentor and grandfather fell to his knees, clutching at his heart.

"He's having a heart attack." Harry whispered, as his eyes widened. He went to step out, but Ezio saw him and shook his head. Ezio's time was finally here, and he had done his duty. He had helped train Catori to be a proper Assassin, teaching him everything he knew. He could die peacefully now, and go meet Sofia. However, he found the strength to get up, rushing towards the Templar's that were surrounding Catori.

Catori rolled to his feet, growling out in pain as the blade entered his shoulder. He shot a Reducto at the male's head, sending it off his shoulders. Wrenching the sword out, he dodged another blade, watching as Ezio snapped his neck. The elderly Assassin was bleeding from a wound on his stomach, the dark red liquid pouring out onto the grass. Catori stepped forward, only for Ezio to shake his head once more. With the last bit of his strength, he summoned his hidden blades, rushing the Templar's, just as he did at Masayf in 1500. He ducked, countered, stabbed. He repeated this sequence, despite the toll the heart attack and stomach wound were putting on him. He turned around, his job done. Suddenly, a blade entered his chest. He looked down, uttering a low groan before the sword was wrenched out. Ezio Auditore de Firenze fell to his knees, then onto his back, his eyes glazing over almost immediately.

Catori yelled out in anger, rushing the Templar as he quickly stabbed him. Rising to his feet, he blocked and maneuvered the sword away from him, slamming his own into the Templar's body. Watching them fall one by one, filled with rage gave him the incentive to continue. He just saw his mentor and grandfather die before his eyes, doing what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to protect Catori, and he had done his job. A damn good one at that. Catori quickly finished off any Templar within the area, sheathing his sword and holstering his wand before he rushed back over to Ezio. He dropped to his knees, shaking the male, only to watch the hood fall back off his face and onto the grass. Ezio Auditore de Firenze was dead, but he had done his job that Minerva had instructed him to do. Catori leaned over, ignoring the tears that stung at his eyes. He wiped the blood away from Ezio's mouth, and closed his eyes. Rising to his feet, he let out an angry yell. In the distance, Harry, Hermione and Ron heard the cries of wolves, matching Catori's agonized yell. As soon as he was done, the younger Assassin closed Ezio's eyes for the final time, muttering, "Requiescat in Pace, Ezio Auditore de Firenze." And as all Assassin's did when another died, he set fire to Ezio's body, making sure that none of his secrets would be found by the Templar's. He took off Ezio's weapons, laying them beside his body. Even though the smell of burning flesh entered his nostrils, Catori ignored it and stayed until the man was nothing but charred remains. Quickly using his wand, he dug a hole underneath the nearest tree, placing the remains within the hole. Closing it up, Catori dropped Ezio's bracer on the dirt, before he turned and started to walk away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron gazed at the young man who was slowly heading their way. Suddenly a spell hit him from behind, and silently he fell to the ground, seemingly dead. The wizard in question then pointed his wand to the sky and cried out, "Morsmordre!" The beam of light left the man's wand, and as silently as he appeared, he disappeared just as quietly. The sky was lit up with the image of a skull and snake, the image that struck fear and elicited gasps from everyone around Harry. He knew what the mark meant. It was the Dark Mark, the sign of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If his Death Eaters were here at the World Cup, who were the other men? There were many questions, but the most important one of all right now was if Catori was alive or not.

Harry rushed out, followed by Hermione and Ron. The others stayed hidden among the trees. Harry dropped to his knees, his hand searching for a pulse. Finding one, he let out a sigh, "He's alive. Just unconscious." Hearing footsteps approach, he turned to see Sirius and Arthur. Despite the visible signs of sweat, a few cuts and grime, they were okay.

"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, we're all okay. Catori and Ezio saved us." Harry said quietly. 

"Ezio." Sirius said urgently. "Where is he?" Seeing his godson not respond, merely looking over at the nearest tree, his heart dropped in his chest. "Oh God. No. No...NO! It can't be! NO!" He rushed over to the tree, and seeing only the bracer and Ezio's other weapons caused Sirius to drop to his knees as Catori did and sob. As before, the cries of wolves filled the air to match Sirius's cries. He continued to cry, even when the wolves had stopped. He had lost a dear friend, a mentor, and Catori's grandfather. The Master Assassin that formed the Italian Brotherhood was gone, even though he should have been centuries before. Sirius Black got up, Ezio's bracer and other weapons in his arms, before he put them on his body. The bracer secured, the elder man walked over to Catori and picked him up within his arms. "Arthur...grab your family. Take them home. Hermione, you can go with them, or you can go with us." Sirius was oddly distant, and they knew not of his relationship with Ezio. He then started to walk away, only for Harry and Hermione to follow. The Weasley's were left among the chaos and bloodshed, wondering what war had been going on between the one known as Ezio, and the men with crosses marked on their chests.

* * *

And so, Ezio Auditore de Firenze is dead. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

-V


End file.
